prodigy_game_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Prodigy
The Prodigy by IvyOfTheForest WARNING: May contain mature content. Don't let your parents know. Chapter 1- Stupid Overpriced Tavern The tavern is cold and damp. It's extremely busy, too, because now, during Winterfest, everyone from Shiverchill Mountain comes here, and businesses raise prices. Too much. I get that they want to see their families, but seriously? The only reason I'm here is so I can get my hot apple cider at a price less than 100 coins, even if it means waiting 20 minutes in a cold tavern. "One hot apple cider for Charlie! Come to the pickup counter, Charlie!" I go over and hand the cashier 30 coins, then go outside. This tavern is in a far part of town, but if I go nearer, I'll get swarmed by vendors trying to sell me stuff, so I use the map to teleport home. "Ivy Arborea Firesister, you are not going on a skiing trip to Shiverchill Mountain! All your expensive trips and equipment mean that your poor dear sister has to make wedding dresses so that we don't starve! If you go, we won't be able to afford Academy fees for Charlie and Max, or your fancy graduation!" I hear my mom yell in the other room. "You can always play in the snow like they do! Also, you're 25% Vinequeen! You'll get sick if you stay for too long!" Then, I hear Ivy speak. "Mom, she's a straight-A student! She doesn't need to study! She's so good that she could just drop out now!" "NO! She's only 12! She makes clothes for the most famous people on the island while you fantasize about them on gossip blogs!" The argument goes on and on. I throw my empty cardboard-and-vegetable-fiber cup into the compost bin. Ivy spends so much that we would be rolling in gold if she got a job and earned her own money. I put on my coat and go to a secret corner of Lamplight Town. It's the only place where I can see my friend Ben Mythcast without having to deal with his Earth-maniac parents who always talk about how I should step up my relationship with Ben to boyfriend when I'm around. Just because I'm part Vinequeen and friends with him doesn't mean I can MARRY him. I'm 12, for Astrine's sake! Geez. I only work part-time. And I tutor 1st and 2nd graders who only live on the island for school. Chapter 2- Chasing Lackeys and Running Away. Under the cover of darkness, we meet. "How was today's argument between Madame Hyperbole and Lady Spends-a-Lot?" "OK. The topic was skiing on Shiverchill Mountain." "Should I start a fire?" "Depends on how big the broken wands pile is." We go over to the discarded wands pile. "Pretty big - good thing the inspectors got a raise after the strike.", I say. As we scoop the up, a yellow-robed lackey with a prodigious amount of zits comes up. "No, floatlings. Those aren't wood. Those are defective wands. Put them back." "We're starting a fire, moron. Go set up your own fire on your butt." He ran away so quickly, he may have thought we were going to actually set his butt on fire. Category:Unfinished Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions